User talk:Capn Rin Scotts
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Captin' Rin page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Meighan (help forum | blog) Get on chatango. NOW. To be honest, the whole thing is just one giant quote.One supermegafoxyawesomehot quote. 03:57, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Read my story and find out You want to know how my character is half dragon half god? Read my stories. Don't mean to sound mean.IceFireWarden14''~The Dragon King'' 21:58, January 30, 2012 (UTC) May i join THO using Kleiste Smite? They say before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. This is true. It is called living. 01:00, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Sure. here, this is one of my better yet more rushed pieces: Son of Rhea They say before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. This is true. It is called living. 01:36, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ehhh...ill join whichever. dosent matter. They say before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. This is true. It is called living. 01:56, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Since she's active on other wikis, I think you should ask her first. [[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' OMYGOD UMBRDIGE STOP TEXTING ME!']] 02:04, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rin, Ersason219 here or Ers for short. Pleasure to speak to you. If you want a great place to talk about PJO please check out http://pjoffw.chatango.com/ Im usually on here. Hopefully see you there. Ersason219 13:18, February 5, 2012 (UTC)How soon is Now?Ersason219 13:18, February 5, 2012 (UTC) It won't let me on chat!!!! Tell all of them!!! I'm sorry!!! So annoying!!!!!!! Smiles Smiles Frowns xD 18:59, February 5, 2012 (UTC) whats your THO plan? Smiles Smiles Frowns xD 19:32, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Sure, the character you want in on the Godslingers 300 on the page and its lunaii pic, remember it can't be current time characters Luke 12346 The Godslingers 300 second charcter hey rin, have ya finished your second character for The Godslingers 300, we can't start the story with out it. Luke 12346 Hey Rin ya doing the chapter 1 chap yet? Luke 12346 doing the chap yet? Luke 12346 Hey Rin when ya gonna do the chap? Luke 12346 Hey when are ya going to start Chapter 1 of The Godslingers 300? Luke 12346 When ya going to finish the chap? Luke 12346 Hey Rin, could you introduce Jeannette Yu in Chapter 1 and make her become a member plz. Luke 12346 Um...sorry Rin but i'm gonna have to give chapter 1 to Josh, your taking to long to make it, you can do chapter 3 though Luke 12346 Um your chap is now 4 but we've done chapters 1 2 and 3 so your next, although you'll have to read them to catch up. Srry again Luke 12346 Hey Cap'n!!!! I got a story idea for The Grimms!!! Hope I can talk to you soon!! Hope is only as strong as the hand that wields it. 16:03, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cap'n, is Real Truth a good name for story for the Grimms? Hope is only as strong as the hand that wields it. 14:10, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cap'n I'm done with the prologue. your turn for Chapter 1 of Real Truth . Hope is only as strong as the hand that wields it. 16:23, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rin, when u come on the wiki its your turn to make a chap for The Godslingers 300 Luke 12346 Hey Rin ur chaps next Luke 12346 Rin its ur turn to do a chap for The Godslingers 300 Luke 12346 Well when u come back on would u do ur chap Luke 12346 well what am i going to do? do your chap for u Luke 12346 Done your chap for you Luke 12346 (This is Archie doing a Favour for Ex) Hey Rin its your turn to do a chap for the Godslingers 300 (if your still on leave i'll do it for you, just tell me what u want in) Luke 12346 Hey cap'n! Just asking if the story for the grimms is still going to be done. So is it? Sry for bugging you. Hope is only as strong as the hand that wields it. 07:11, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Yup. Heres the link Real Truth. You can change the name, i was in a name-making block at that time. Hope is only as strong as the hand that wields it. 22:09, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Sure, i'll be on this weekend. Hope is only as strong as the hand that wields it. 23:26, March 21, 2012 (UTC) You back to being active? Μιχαήλ the Quester 18:59, June 28, 2012 (UTC) I cant go on chatango but i can go on wiki chat - SWAG SWAG SWAG 21:30, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Please vote here (rollbacks can vote now if u didn't know) - SWAG SWAG SWAG 05:34, July 5, 2012 (UTC) RIN! Hey, 1)Hazel is looking for you on chat and 2) Wanna join my collab? Awaken_The_Legends Please Reply ASAP [[User:Ersason219|'Arion doesn't need a stable']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'He is more of a free spirit']] 19:09, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey the name The Young God Chronicles Ok? Thesonofneptune101 ~Don't be stealin my swag 02:46, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 1 is up Thesonofneptune101 ~Don't be stealin my swag 03:38, October 30, 2012 (UTC) The Grimms could I join The Grimms? Luke 12346 Refering to The Grimms Yes i still want to be apart of The Grimms, i don't come on chat alot because my computer is crap so anything you need to ask just message me Luke 12346 I'm sorry, saumensch D: I was going to get on chat this morning during school, but lucky me always gets seated in a way that exposes my laptop screen to the entire class. I think the teacher plans it. What a harlot. But I'm on now :3 SO GET YOUR FILTHY SAUMENSCH ASS ON CHAT. Not...feelin' the aster... 21:38, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey, this is Josh-Son Of Hyperion. I would like to inform you that I am still on The Agency, and is still a part of it. Thanks! Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk) 08:59, November 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm trying to be better. I am the arguement-causer 70% of the time. And i swear, I'm trying to get better. But I also wanted to let you know that I am trying to get on, and it really does hurt me when descisions are made without even a message saying, we decided this, You like it? Just so my vote would be counted. I am experiencing more homework then I ever have before. I've just moved. I'm having issues making friends. I have writers block so the only, medium level ideas have been shot down because they require others characters. I am trying. And I have tried to contribute. And I really will continue to try. Everyone Is DarknessEveryone is Light 01:56, November 14, 2012 (UTC) I didn't ban you forever, I wasn't on chat...I undertsand everything you said, my message was just meant to acknowledghe you and tell you that I;m trying. What did you decide? Everyone Is DarknessEveryone is Light 01:07, November 15, 2012 (UTC) The ending... Everyone Is DarknessEveryone is Light 01:11, November 15, 2012 (UTC) You said you discussed the final books of THO... Everyone Is DarknessEveryone is Light 01:14, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, i decided to take the time to start an actual THO short story called Nostalgic. Hers hoping you like it... Everyone Is DarknessEveryone is Light 01:24, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, not now. The weekend probably...unless my family ha stuff... :( Everyone Is DarknessEveryone is Light 01:36, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Do you like Nostalgic so far? Everyone Is DarknessEveryone is Light 01:37, November 15, 2012 (UTC) I understand. I'll do it. But you can take your time you know. I dont have school anymore, i cant wait :P Christopher Fauns~Arrow of Nyx 03:25, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Rin it pains me to say this but your off the story.SonofZeus1200 has filled in and has done alot of work towards the story if you get enough time and message me I will be happy to put you back on but for right now your off sorry :( SoN ~ My Swag is better than yours 03:07, December 8, 2012 (UTC) chat real quick? SoN ~ My Swag is better than yours 03:14, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey cap'n, uhmm where is dante in the story again? Christopher Fauns~Arrow of Nyx 03:21, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Yupz Christopher Fauns~Arrow of Nyx 07:29, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi Rin, so it's your turn to do Chapter 5 for The Young God Chronicles. ''SonOfZeus1200''[[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 13:26, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rin, just double checking to see if you were still doing chapter 5 for TYGC? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 02:44, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Umm idk probably about Zeus being the cub bearer and learning the titan's secrets. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 01:35, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Sooooo do you want SoN to do the chapter? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 02:21, December 19, 2012 (UTC) hey..uhh.. you still havent told me where dante is. Christopher Fauns~Arrow of Nyx 12:00, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Alright, alright jeez. I just wanted to make sure you were still on board. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 22:51, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Rin how much are you into your chapter? beginning, middle, or end,etc. SoN ~ My Swag is better than yours 03:20, December 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm very sorry to hear I could give you until next friday if that sounds fair. SoN ~ My Swag is better than yours 23:17, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Sry been having a writers'block. >.< Can you take it? Sry D: Christopher Fauns~Arrow of Nyx 10:21, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rin. It's your turn to write on Awaken The Legends: Demeter's Dais and can you do it as soon as possible? [[User:Ersason219|'King of the Ghosts']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'I am Ers']] 20:36, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Go on chat ASAP The Derp levels are getting really high (talk) 22:22, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Go on chat. THE PAPER GOD what do you mean end the page?QueenHera1 (talk) 23:22, January 2, 2013 (UTC)QueenHera1 How do you make like the little box with all the chapters that you click on it it directs you to that chapter?QueenHera1 (talk) 18:39, January 3, 2013 (UTC)QueenHera1 Come on Rinny :3 You better read my books, and see the crappy movies also (talk) 17:42, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Tbh, i truly want to write, i'm just super busy with school and other stuff; I'll make time to join in on the collab, is that okay? 'Athletiger' Talk~Diana Chen 04:28, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Rinny! To wiki chat! XD when Im good Im very good but when Im naughty Im even better (talk) 02:09, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Hello to you too Hi, sorry this took so long to write, but the editor wouldn't load for like a week or so and this really stressed me out. Anyways, i'm answering and I want to know which of my stories do you mean in particular (I opened and never finished alot in my day.) Answer soon (hopefully) АдамантиумБладес (AdamantiumBladez) - User_talk:AdamantiumBladez Нов Ин Кириллик Cкрипт (Now in Cyrillic Script) I added chappy one for sia stars, but I dont know how to add the link to the page... ^^ the sia's stars message from when Im good Im very good but when Im naughty Im even better (talk) 16:09, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Right now, I feel that I can only really give up Biting Back. Mostly because it isn't an original idea. It's a prequel following Luke's story before Percy arrived at Camp Half-Blood. Will it be put on abandoned stories or is someone going to take over (which I see as the most unlikley out of the two АдамантиумБладес (AdamantiumBladez) - Нов Ин Кириллик Cкрипт (Now in Cyrillic Script) Hey rinny, I dont know how to add chapter one of sia's stars to the actual page D: mind doing that for me? Pweeeeeaaaaassssseeee? :3 also for chapter two do you want to do it, should I do it? Should we talk about how it will go and hwo will write it on chat? please asnwer me ~Love your dearest sister-in-spirit ♥♥♥when Im good Im very good but when Im naughty Im even better♥♥♥ (talk) 01:46, January 13, 2013 (UTC) again, I sitll dont know how to add the link to the page.....♥♥♥when Im good Im very good but when Im naughty Im even better♥♥♥ (talk) 04:36, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey just wanted to let you know it's your turn to do your chapter for the young god chronichles. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 20:08, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Alright, so these are some of the events that will occur in the story. *The DC needs to reinstate the mist into the world *Stop a bomb from detonating in New Athens (A city created by Demigods and their offspring, similar to New Rome) *Stop a mass prison break in Tartarus. *Stop an assasination attempt on "The Witch somthing or other". *Jorah Davos will merge with Typhon and the DC will have to combat it. ~Ze Lord of Epic Was Here~ (talk) 18:19, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Go on chat.I am lonely…The Derp levels are getting really high (talk) 20:34, January 22, 2013 (UTC) I finished Sia's Stars Chapter Two, your turn. Also I made Terra and Blaise best friends.....makes the betrayal much more fun >:D Nuts? THIS IS SPARTA! Never Surrender! (talk) 14:08, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I saw that you were taking out the deletion category from your pages b/c there is no template for it. Well, here is the template for deletion pages:) Chase (Talk| ) 20:58, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rin, I just wanted to ask if you were still going to do your chapter for the Young God Chronicles? It's been a while and I didn't know if you forgot. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 15:51, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Alright so I guess Ers decided to do chapter nine. So you are doing chapter ten now. Sorry if this inconveniens you. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 13:00, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rin, it's been over two weeks since the last chapter of The Young God Chronciles had been posted. It is still your turn. Neptune gave me control over the collab in his absecne and since I'm a nice guy I'll give you one more week to publish Chapter 10 or you're off the collab. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 03:01, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Cap'n. Do you need me to do another chap for Real Truth? Christopher Fauns~Arrow of Nyx 16:33, March 1, 2013 (UTC) RinRinRinRinRinRinRinRin. Je pense, donc je suis. 02:39, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Rin. This may sound quite crazy and trust me it js, but I was thinking if we cohld renam The Agency, The Luchega Mafia, since we are rebels 8D HC Talk 02:15,3/9/2013 02:15, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Congrats Rin! Your now a Factionless! Create your character for Divergence in Demigods! :D and then the story shall begin... Nuts? THIS IS SPARTA! Never Surrender! (talk) 20:46, March 12, 2013 (UTC) For Divergence in the Demigods please make your char a guy and please hurry up on him Rin, xD Nuts? THIS IS SPARTA! Never Surrender! (talk) 20:14, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Lol sorry Rin XD and k,Nuts? THIS IS SPARTA! Never Surrender! (talk) 22:46, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rin, how's the DC chapter coming? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 20:28, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rin. Ers wanted to know if you wanted to be interviewed for the awards or not. -Leafwhisker Stipulevibrissa 19:51, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rin, so we skipped SoN for Two Hells. It is now your turn. If you do not finish your chapter within a week we'll skip you too. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 02:25, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rin! I was just wondering if you're Two Hells chapter will be finished soon? [[User:Ersason219|'Demeter Eats Coco-pops']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'YOLO']] 19:17, March 29, 2013 (UTC) YO WOMAN GET CHO CHARACTER FOR DIVERGENCE DONE. ha i donn to yell. but please make your character. I want to start the story soon. are you related to a little green man? cause yodalicious (talk) 00:23, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeah i'm still writing for the Grimms - Luke 12346 Heyyyyyyy Rinnnnn its your tuen to write for the DC collab. Right now we'r ejust trying to establish all the characters so if you could just write your chapter about your characters, their origins, and their responses to what just happened, that would be great! p.s. did DoP ever give you the outline for hte story? if not I can try to get it to you! ~Ze Lord of Epic Was Here~ (talk • ) 21:00, April 23, 2013 (UTC) * SPOILERSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alright, to set thing up half the circle travels to the atlantic ocean shere the New Athenian fleet would be tricked into combat with the american fleet. (Work of the readical group Durge Aequalis). The DC then try to hide the Athenians from the americans while fighting Surge Aequalis. At the same time, other members arrive in chicago where a son of perses will blow himself up and destroy much of the city. THe remaining remaining memebrs go to the library in New Athens where they find a report on the demigod and learn his appearance. THe demigods in Chicago are able to kill him before he destroys the city as the others are able to save the athens fleet *17:50 Next the DC is tasked with restoring the mist to the world. The group arrives at the home of Hecate where HEcate reveals that the mist is being attracted to a certain item. THe location of that item is the lotus hotel. SHe warnd the DC that it is suicide to enter the hotel as the mist destroys the mind of any who enter. Several DC members volunteer to enter. After facing various trials, Xaro is able to destroy the item, however Surge Aequalis steals it remains and the Witch Lord amnipulates the DC into believing Xaro gave the item to her. *17:50 This would end act 1 * Act 2 begins in Camp Jupiter as the DC must stop a greek spy from being caught. They arrive just as he is escaping capture and the fend off Romans while attempting to find a way out of the city. Surge Aequalis shows up intending to "help" the romans. After escape the DC argue about the fate of the spy and several members agre that he should be executed. Before a decision can be made Maximus Carbine kills the spy. * Next the DC learn that they have to save the life of their enemy the Witch Lord. She is giving a speech at camp half -blood to the campers. They secure the area and prepare for an attack while one of the memebrs goes over the facts they have. She happens to stumble upon an old report that has maximus' name on it. THe members realize that Max is about to kill the leader. However, Xaro arrives and conduct telapathetic war with Max. Max however proves capable of defending himself and nearly kill the Leader. She uses this to rally the campers into attacking the DC. The DC members are forced to fight for their lives and in the ensuing battle Jorah Davis is kidnapped. Maximus is imprisoned back at the headquarters and the members attempt to regroup Act 3 will involve the members fighting Jorah Davis who has been combined with the monster typhon as the olympians sleed due tot he effects of the item. They are unable to stop him and send some members to forces the Witch Lord to reverse the curse. After battleing through Surge Aequalis they reach the lord and she reveals that only she knows the spell. However she realizes that the DC aren't like other heroes and kills hereself before they can torture her * *17:59 Then they somehow stop Jorah... The End.. ~Ze Lord of Epic Was Here~ (talk • ) 00:07, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey,Rin.Thank you for the idea dot for DoT.I think we shouldn't write Poseidon Cove without DoT.I think it's wrong.What do you think?DoT maybe is away from the wiki,but not from our hearts.GreekArcher365 (talk • ) 08:45, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rin- I'm sending similar mesages to other THO members. I'm almost done with The Questers: Eclipse, which is seriously epic, and I'm going to be rounding out the trology with a finale tentatively called Atrocity. However, despite completing the story began with the Questers: Doom & Eclipse, I wanted Atrocity to instead feature THO as the main characters. The basic plot is this- Zeus is thoroughly humiliated from his possesion by the Atrocity, and so sends THO back in time to destroy Atrev before the other video games occur. At the end they succeed, therefore retconning the other video games out of mainstream continuity, which kuills two birds with one stone. I hope you accpet. If you wnat more details, I'll be on chat as much as possible. This is my chance to finally do something for THO. -I am a Warrior. 13:19, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Nah, I lack the patience for that. Just a summary as in Eclipse, maybe more if I have time. I am a Warrior. 15:46, May 4, 2013 (UTC) So I was deleting some old redirects and I ended up on your character page. As I was looking, I noticed only like 3 of the links actually work, lol. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive']] 01:14, May 8, 2013 (UTC) I was wondering if you knew why Chapter 1 of my Ana Rodgers series was deleted? GreekFreak1333 (talk • ) 10:19, May 14, 2013 (UTC)GreekFreak1333 "Hi Rin! Just here to formally apologise for any out of order behaviour, or rule breaking behaviour I have been accused of on the Wiki Chat. If you would, I would love to come back to the chat and show how much I have missed all of you and show you how much i really am sorry" TristheDivergentGirl (talk • ) 22:14, May 16, 2013 (UTC) RIN RIN RIN RIN RIN RIN I FINISHED THE FINAL CHARACTER FOR TML. WE CAN START IT NOW YAY HC Talk 22:48,5/17/2013 Re: I want to do the prologue, though, this week has been an immensely packed week, with homework, essays, exams, etc. I ''can try, but it may be up late as Sunday. HC Talk 10:58,5/21/2013 Rin,have you decided about the contest deadline?I am who I am and if you don't like me,I simply don't care. - Message me here I saaaw you. You commented. Get on chat if you can, its so lonely ;-; [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~So this is Narnia...']] 19:51, June 3, 2013 (UTC) You're like 5 hours behind me, so I'll be on tomorrow from like 12pm your time till 3 - 6pm. So we can continue the whole Scottish character thing then. :D [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~So this is Narnia...']] 23:15, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, I'm ready to get TLM on the road. What should I include in the prologue? Or chapter, is it, I can't remember. HC Talk 22:25,6/16/2013 YOU NEVER TEXTED ME THE DETAILS FOR THE PROLOGUE I WILL PIERCE YOUR EYES >________> (lol jk ily) HC Talk 15:49,6/17/2013 I didn't get no text >.> Also, get on the chat, I have a link to show you :3 HC Talk 19:42,6/17/2013 Am I the only one that can't access chat? D: [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~Potato King']] 18:23, June 24, 2013 (UTC) I wonder why D: How can Matt get in chat then?? [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~Potato King']] 18:26, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey. We need to have a meeting for DitD. This is the only place we have. [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~Potato King']] 18:57, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Rin Rin Rin Rin Rin Rin Rin, DoT said that we can start soon. We just need your character from Erudite's name :D [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~Potato King']] 19:23, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey you're a...pug-seal now? [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'God of Dark Clouds']] 01:55, July 3, 2013 (UTC) *Ahem* So, Rin, this is about Goji's ban. And Josh's. I've heard of what Josh did, yet he only got 1 month. Goji got 6, and Josh did something way worse than him. So, I don't really think that's fair. Neither does Goji. Like, serious...Peace, Love, and Len and Luka. (talk • ) 03:59, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rin. Just a heads up that you have a week tp have your Two Hells chapter up. Now if you don't wish to continue your part in Two Hells, I need clarification so we can move on. Thanks [[User:Ersason219|'Demeter Eats Coco-pops']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'YOLO']] 15:33, August 6, 2013 (UTC) You said brb and then disappeared forever lol. I've been staring at The Luchega Mafia: Chapter 1 ever since. I need an opener. A starter sentence or something. What could it beeee D: [[User:Albus Chase|'If you don't imagine,]][[User Talk:Albus Chase| nothing ever happens at all.]] 23:43, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Finished my chapter. Sorry if its too short :/ I couldn't think of anythingg. Who's writing next so I can tell them? [[User:Albus Chase|'''If you don't imagine,]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' nothing ever happens at all.]] 13:45, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Psssttt. So about "One Step From Decimation". Sorry about the confusion on that. Right now I just want everybody to write a chapter introducing their characters. So if you could just write about whatever is happening at the moment from yur character's pov...like how Julian is now leader and his thoughts, that'd be great! ~Ze Lord of Epic Was Here~ 14:08, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Mind Helping Me Real Quick? Hello. This is Warden here, and I wanted to ask you if yor or somebody else can delete all the pages I have created except my character's Lanson Gate Bio page (I'm going to work on it)? Over the summer I retconned all of my material and want to add the new and approved stories I have written on the wiki. I can't stay on llong so please contact me as quickly as you can please. IFW14''~You would think there would be more pizza.- Lanson Gate" 22:35, August 24, 2013 (UTC) ROFL Lol, yeah. I want them all deleted except for my Lanson Gate Character page and The Unremarkable Times of Lanson Gate pages. Thank you for helping me out. :)IFW14[[User Talk:IceFireWarden14|''~You would think there would be more pizza.- Lanson Gate"]] 14:38, August 26, 2013 (UTC) yeah, l think so. Try looking under the IceFireWarden14 category.IFW14[[User Talk:IceFireWarden14|~You would think there would be more pizza.- Lanson Gate"]] 15:01, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Get on chat loser -MattShadow CHBRP Characters Hey, I just got all my old Camp Half Blood Role Play Wiki characters transferred over to my wiki. Did you want me to ask Bach to get yours transferred too? I just wanted to see if you did as well, since we shared a lot of characters. Have a nice day (: We are as invincible as we believe ourselves to be -John Green, Looking for Alaska 22:11, August 30, 2013 (UTC) yeh yeh yeh i asked her. it'll be going on my wiki (rebc.wikia.com) so keep an eye out and if she misses anything just tell me and i'll tell her. aight hang tight man We are as invincible as we believe ourselves to be -John Green, Looking for Alaska 16:40, August 31, 2013 (UTC) so yeah basically this is what she said: http://rebc.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Rebc29?redirect=no#re:Leno.27s_Chars lemme know and i'll get back to her We are as invincible as we believe ourselves to be -John Green, Looking for Alaska 01:47, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Er, the doc crashed, meet me on chat to send link again? ODST! (talk • ) 22:30, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Probably tomorrow after my homework. I'll message you. (Assuming i don't forget, i'm bad with that) I am a Warrior. 00:23, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Well, if its only going to be a little bit, I can do it now, but if you think it'll take 1.5+ hours, I'd better wait. I am a Warrior. 18:58, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I'm on, I am a Warrior. 19:03, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Psst Rin, I hate to bug you, but can you do your chap for One Step from Decimation? If not, i cant take you off the rotation for awhile. Just please let me know asap :) ~Ze Lord of Epic Was Here~ 21:28, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rin! Long time no chat lol :D How have you been? Nep Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 11:24, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey rin can you delete the three pages plz? Thank you :D RachelElizabethDare5 (talk • ) 01:57, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah haha, the reason I left was because of some things going on at home and I moved like twice in the past 8 months, but I'm just coming back here now :D, its great to here that your doing good, how has your writing been going? Nep Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 20:16, December 19, 2013 (UTC) hey Rinnnnnn. What ever happened to TLMMMM? Are we not doing it anymoree? [[User:Albus Chase|'''Albus Chase]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' ~ Some people live more in twenty years than others do in eighty.]] 16:04, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Lol okay. That's good because I have a good feeling about it, it's gonna be great. [[User:Albus Chase|'''Albus Chase]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' ~ Some people live more in twenty years than others do in eighty.]] 17:41, January 1, 2014 (UTC) We all have those days, that's why I've been taking time to relax before getting back into writing. Nep Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 21:47, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Affiliates Hi there, I'm from the Triangle Wiki and I was wondering if you would want for our wikis to be affiliates. By the way, Triangle also features Greek mythology related content, see pages such as Sisyphus and Hermes. Serenity Blade (talk • ) 07:28, January 9, 2014 (UTC)Serenity Blade Hey Rin. It's your turn to write for The Assassins [[User:Ersason219|'''Oh my GOODNESS]] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'Even my babies are smarter']] 12:16, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey, so I think that the admins need to have a meeting in the next couple weeks, mainly discussing an update and clarification of story content, chat, and general wiki rules. They clash with each other, are not very specific, and could easily get a user who should be in trouble out of a punishment. We should also discuss other topics, such as wiki activities and upcoming awards (since the Extreme Awards are coming up, this means that more people will want to do their own awards, and the Wiki Awards will be here before we know it, so we need to come up with some guidelines for unofficial awards and some rules and deadlines for the Wiki Awards). Please reply back with a time on when you should be able to participate in this meeting! Also, we should decide if we want to do this on a forum, or on a chatroom and have someone record (I can do this if we chose the latter). Please reply ASAP! Thank you! Hazelcats, that one tin soldier. 00:37, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey! For the admin meeting, I was wondering if this Sunday the sixteenth would work? Since we've got Archie and Albus to consider, we've got to figure out a time that we'll all try to get on. Can you please reply with a time in eastern standard time, since half of our admin staff resides on the American east coast. If this time doesn't work for you, please tell me so I can try to schedule a different time! However, if there is only one user that cannot do this time, but the others can, I want to try to have the meeting anyway, but we will not make any confirmed decisions without everyone's input. (Aside from this, I do believe that even after we make a decision, we should okay it with the rest of the wiki and make sure a majority of the community agrees with any new rules, standards, etc.) If you are suddenly unable to make it, please message or text me or another user if you are able to! If most of the team is here but one person does not show up for no apparent meeting, I would prefer to have the meeting anyway, unless we only have a couple people. After we get the basics out of the way, I also think we should check in with rollbacks/chatmods, especially the latter if we agree on any new chat rules. We should also establish a standard of how many votes on the admin team we need to agree on something, since let's face it, there's no way all of us are going to agree on everything. Please be thinking about what you want to change, discuss, etc. at the meeting! Thank you! Hey love, don't make it bad. 02:00, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Yoooo <3 TAGGED!!!! <3 Hey love, don't make it bad. 17:39, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Lea Reclin (talk • ) 21:21, March 3, 2014 (UTC)I'd like to discuss some changes to the main page/ wiki look. I have some ideas Can I get your approval on a the wiki resdesign and your preference of either day or night? Lea Reclin (talk • ) 20:35, March 5, 2014 (UTC) I'll be on chat at 7pm PST tongith to discuss the wiki redesign. Lea Reclin (talk • ) 21:25, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey Rin, I forgot what we used to call you back when I was active but I remember you were part of the chat group that we had a lot of fun (and not fun) times with. I just happened to think about this wikia and all the people I got to know and decided to hop on and see what was up. I read some of your newer stuff and I want to say that you filled out to be a very well rounded writer and much better than I ever was. Any way, I hope your life is going well and I wish you the best in the future. Bye! [[User:Aosh Hatchi|'Do you eat in the shower?']] I feel like you'd probably like to hear about THO in Reincarnate. Message me if you're inetrested. I am a Warrior. 01:24, February 24, 2015 (UTC)